


At Any Cost

by Anonymous



Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, First Time, M/M, Minor Violence, Monster/Human Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During Lee's attempt at self-sacrifice, a curious monster intervenes, giving him a second chance at life. It comes at a cost that he's willing to pay for the sake of his family.
Relationships: Monster/Lee Abbott
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	At Any Cost

He waited to be torn to shreds like the other poor souls who’d fallen victim to the monsters. It didn’t come. He still drew breath, albeit raggedly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Something was wrapped around his waist, pinning the side of his body against a hard chest and abdomen.

One of those _things_ was carrying him.

His first instinct was to struggle, an instinct that he held back in favor of going limp. By some miracle, he was alive, but that could change in a heartbeat if he were to provoke this creature. He closed his eyes, fields and forests blurring past him at a speed that made his stomach churn. With each massive leap, his family was getting farther away, their fates uncertain. No, they would have survived the encounter. Those kids were smart. It was his own fate that was uncertain. 

Blood continued to seep, warm and wet, guiding his hand in the darkness. The source was a wound on the right side of his abdomen. He pressed firmly on it and gritted his teeth, the constant movement amplifying the stings of pain. This couldn’t be the same monster that had attacked him. After his distraction, another must have gotten to him first. From the side instead of the front. What was the purpose of the intervention? Normally they acted on autopilot, attacking everything that made a sound, animate and inanimate. Until now. Only time would tell what it had in store for him.

He lost track of how long he was jolted and jarred. When the monster finally stopped, he opened his eyes, discovering a forest that looked like any other. He was unceremoniously dropped at the base of a tree, and he couldn’t suppress the sharp inhale as he leaned his back against it. His death still didn’t come. The monster just stared without seeing, its four limbs braced on the ground. 

There didn’t seem to be any others nearby. The forest was utterly silent, just like it always was when one of them was around. Not even a cricket dared to sing and call attention to itself. He waited and waited, still pressing on his wound, but now with both hands to further staunch the bleeding. What was he supposed to do in this predicament? Wait until this thing decided to put him out of his misery?

For the time being, it had no such intentions. It lifted an arm and touched his hair gingerly, keeping its claws folded back. He blinked slowly, trying to process what was happening. This was a freak among freaks, petting him as if he were a dog. It repeated the movement on different parts of his face, including his eyelids, cheeks, nose, mouth, and beard. His nose was the most interesting part, presumably because of the hot puffs that emerged, contrasting with the cool night air. The arm lingered there, then continued onward to his sweater, feeling the soft fibers and the contours of his chest and abdomen. When it came across his hands, it prodded them, and he slid them aside temporarily so his wound was exposed. The monster chittered as it felt the wetness. To his knowledge, these creatures didn’t possess a sense of smell, but it seemed to know he was wounded.

The next target was his groin, which was poked thoroughly, and he’d never been so grateful for those retracted claws. His legs weren’t spared either, receiving taps all the way down to his shoes. The last parts of the investigation were his arms and then his shoulders, everything contributing to a mental image for the monster. That’s what this was. Curiosity. But he had better things to do than satisfy it; his wound had to be dressed and his family’s safety had to be ensured.

He eased himself to his feet as quietly as possible, watching the monster for any signs of hostility. There were none, just a moving head that followed the faint rustling of grass. It was a struggle to keep calm while standing inches away from razor-sharp teeth that could rip his throat out, but he found solace in the prospect of reuniting with his family. Maybe this curious monster would simply let him leave. 

It was a lot to ask for, and unfortunately not going to happen. He’d barely lifted a foot when the monster lashed out, embedding both sets of claws in the tree behind him. They raked down, leaving deep gashes and sending chunks of bark to the ground. A rancid smell invaded his nose as the monster leaned closer, its mouth opening in what almost looked like a smile. There was nowhere to go except under the extended arms, and he didn’t dare to take the chance. Only his eyes moved, widening at the sight of something slimy that emerged from a slit between its legs. What the hell? He’d assumed that these monsters were capable of multiplying somehow, but to actually see a cock was alarming. 

Like the rest of the monster’s body, it was dark grey and covered with a hard shell. The bulbous head promised incredible pain, and so did the widely-spaced ridges that encircled the entire length. They would surely shred the insides of a different species. The size was also worrying, nearly the length and width of his forearm, but he couldn’t see a way out of this mess. Running would guarantee his death, and he had to stay strong for the sake of his family. He would do anything for them; there was no cost too great. That left only one solution... letting the monster do whatever it wanted to him and hope it wouldn’t kill him afterward. A solution that brought more sickness to his stomach. Evelyn was the love of his life, the one person he belonged to. If he managed to get home, his next trial would be lying to her.

That was a worry for later. He endured more poking and prodding as the monster searched for a place it could use to satisfy itself. Occasionally it used a claw to pull at his sweater and pants, trying to determine whether the fabric was part of his body. His wound—a potential source of penetration—was still being guarded by his hands. Thankfully it didn’t attract attention again, but his relief disappeared when the monster moved beside him and slid its arm down his back, following the curve of his ass. It paused at the bottom, listening as his breath hitched. Another smile crossed its grotesque face, plates extending slightly to capture the soft sound. It had enough intelligence to realize something. This part of him was penetrable, judging from the fear induced by the placement of its arm. 

A hard swat sent him reeling forward with such speed that he couldn't catch his balance. He landed on his knees, one hand braced on the ground and the other protecting his wound. A startled grunt had left him, but that was the least of his concerns. He scrambled to his feet, heedless of the sounds he created, just to get out of this compromising position. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed himself to be taken like a dog. 

Another swat made him collide with the tree ahead, his hands absorbing the brunt of the impact. In the blink of an eye, claws shredded his pants and boxers, reducing them to a pile of tatters at his feet. He didn’t move a muscle, even as the claws dug into the bark on either side of him. But when the slimy cock started to drag all over his ass, he cringed at the sensation. The only blessing was that he wouldn’t be fucked dry. It did little to calm his nerves, considering the size of the head alone. 

He held his breath as the monster found its target. It pressed the head against his hole, testing the resistance with slow nudges that almost made him cry out. A quick death was a far better fate, and he was tempted to put himself out of his misery by fleeing. If this monster didn’t kill him, another would. But there wasn’t time to run. The head popped inside without warning, tying him to the monster, and he made no effort to stifle his curse.

“Fuck!”

His wound was nothing compared to the fiery pain that erupted from the sudden penetration. It combined with the monster’s stench to create a wave of dizziness, and his legs shook as he fought to stay upright. Wetness trickled out of him and he wasn’t sure whether it was slime or blood. The scent of iron was already thick in the air, adding to his nausea. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to conjure images of home, but his senses continued to be assaulted as another inch pushed into him. The first ridge was just as agonizing as he’d anticipated, scraping his insides until the next was positioned at his hole. 

A different sensation accompanied the rest, one that made his face flush with shame. The head was lodged against a spot that introduced little jolts of pleasure amidst the pain, and his cock slowly swelled in response. How could he possibly find enjoyment in this? His shame didn’t stop him from lifting a hand off the tree to speed things along. Before he could reach down, a claw withdrew out of the bark and then disappeared again, millimeters away from his hovering hand. A warning not to move. And so he stood there, both palms touching the tree once more, his trapped cock wanting attention that he couldn’t give. 

He clenched his jaw, feeling weaker than he’d ever been, not permitted to do anything but accept more of the monster’s cock. It seemed to have no end, stretching him wide open, getting deeper until he was certain it was nearing his stomach. Each ridge slid inside with a wet pop, disgusting evidence of his body’s accommodation, and the sounds were joined by his occasional groans. Finally it ended with the monster’s pelvis pressing against his ass, and he shuddered from the intensity of having something so big inside him. More chittering noises emerged as the monster rested its chin on his shoulder. It was content to stay still, enjoying his heat while he gradually adjusted to the size.

The stabbing pain eventually faded to a dull, throbbing ache, but the worst was yet to come. One by one, the ridges slid out, dragging along his tender walls until just the head was inside. He braced himself for brutality, but instead the monster pushed back in with surprising slowness, its textured cock causing his own to twitch. It was humiliating to have his body betray him, and despite his best efforts to think of Evelyn, she occupied a far corner of his mind. He could only focus on how good it would feel to release the building pressure. These days, that luxury was rarely granted to him, and he was brought one step closer with another slow thrust. The wetness eased the way, further lessening his discomfort, though his abdominal wound continued to sting. 

It reminded him of his attempt at self-sacrifice, and reality came rushing back. Here he was, standing obediently while being fucked by a monster. The same species that was responsible for countless deaths, and his family could end up among them if he didn't do something. Against his better judgment, he squirmed against the chest that had him pinned to the tree. The monster lifted its chin off his shoulder, and his punishment came in the form of a thrust that stole the air from his lungs, the entire length engulfed with a snap of hips. The resulting smack was so loud that he jerked his head to each side, checking for other monsters, barely able to see through the darkness and his blurry vision. He silently prayed for this one to finish, not even caring about his own need anymore. 

Miraculously he was still hard, his greedy body continuing to respond as the monster pulled out halfway. There was less force as it sank back into him, but he reacted all the same, reduced to a panting mess from the slick friction against that sensitive place. The monster was quiet in contrast, now intent on chasing its climax with short, shallow thrusts that kept its cock deep. He couldn’t see the bulge in his stomach, but the cramping told him that it was certainly there, every crevice filled by the massive intrusion. And when something else began to fill him, wet and hot, he couldn’t have been more disgusted yet relieved. 

The monster ensured that he received everything it had to offer, pushing tightly against his ass while its cock swelled even further. His stomach was also swelling slightly from the sheer amount, each forceful twitch sending another spurt of slime into him. Nothing escaped, held in place by the ridges and his clenching grip around the base. It was a reflexive action, born from pleasure, but that knowledge didn’t make this easier for him to handle. His ass seemed to be welcoming the monster’s load, and he cursed himself for reacting so strongly. At least it wasn’t enough to make him come; that would have been the biggest humiliation of all.

After the last spurt, the monster released a few soft chitters and rested its chin again, in no rush to leave him. He wasn’t about to ask it to pull out, so he remained motionless aside from his shaking legs. Its cock slowly softened and retracted, causing the slime to emerge as a trickle at first, then a flood that splashed onto the grass. He felt strangely empty, his stretched hole tightening and relaxing on its own. Despite the lingering ache that served as a reminder, it was difficult to comprehend what had just happened. Never in his wildest dreams or worst nightmares had he imagined himself in this situation, but it was over and that’s what mattered. 

He sank to his knees, two bloody trails created by his sliding hands. Everything hurt to the point where he could barely turn around and slump back against the tree. Chunks of bark flew out as the monster lowered its arms to the ground, sparing his life once again. He chuckled and closed his eyes, tiredness crashing over him, but he still had the energy to wrap a hand around his cock and give it a few strokes to completion. Some good had to come out of this night. He was already filthy, so the added mess didn't faze him, overpowered by the long-awaited release. 

His breathing gradually slowed, but it sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise quiet forest. Minutes or perhaps hours later, a blanket was draped over his limp body. He kept his eyes closed, already knowing the source of this gift. The blind monster must have searched far and wide for something soft like his sweater. It was truly one of a kind and even somewhat endearing, despite having demanded a big price for its intervention. 

Sore, bloody, dripping with the essence of a monster... and still alive. That had to be worth something. At the first opportunity, he would find his way back to his family, wearing fresh clothes and a smile that hid the price he'd paid for a second chance at life. But for now, he could rest, confident that this weird creature meant him no harm. All things considered, the experience could have been a lot worse. 

"You're not so bad, big guy," he whispered. 

It simply chittered in reply, and he chuckled again. Weird was an understatement. There was much to learn about them, especially their weaknesses. He was looking forward to the day when his wife and kids wouldn't have to live in fear any longer, and thanks to this monster, he might be able to see that day with them. In the end, that was all a man could ask for.


End file.
